Gallifrey and Krypton: Planets Lost in Time
by AOA404
Summary: Gallifrey, homeworld of the Time Lords, masters of time and space. Krypton, homeworld of the Kryptonians, regular people on their planet, gods on others. Two civilizations that ended at the peak of their greatness, with only a single survivor. But what if they could come back? And what if them staying or not depended on the other's destruction?


It was the 14th of June when I saw "Man of Steel". I'm still picking up the pieces of my skull that were shattered apart when my brain exploded into a thick goo of awesomazingfulness. The science was incredible, the story was incredible, the fights were incredible. I felt my awesome glands shrivel with inferiority when Krypton was destroyed, and Superman's mother just stood there and took it like the badass she was. But I could not help but be reminded of "Doctor Who", and how the Doctor's home world of Gallifrey was destroyed as well. Further parallels in technology and science popped into my head as the movie progressed. Which lead me to this question…

What would happen if Gallifrey and Krypton fought in a war?

My mind filled with such ideas of the outcomes of this battle, pondering the strengths and weaknesses of both sides. So now, I present to you the fruits of my mental labor. The two planets lost in time, reborn to fight in a war against each other to decided their own fates. Who will survive, and who will be thrust back into the darkness of history, forever remaining just a legend?

I will split this story up into 3 chapters. This chapter, the first, will be the pros and cons of both sides. The second chapter will be the performance of both sides in other wars. And the third chapter, will be a cumulation of everything we've learned. Now, onwards!

PROS:

Gallifrey: The Time Lords have several technological advantages. First of all is a nearly impenetrable forcefield around the planet. It not only prevents frontal assaults, but also guards against teleports into the planet. Secondly, is the Time Lord's method of power: the Eye of Harmony. Created from a dying star, the Eye of Harmony is an infinite power source, which can also be used for Gallifrey's third advantage. Time travel. Going beyond just the limits of space, Time Lords possess transport devices known as TARDISes(Or, Time And Relative Dimension In Space) which can travel to any point of space and time. A TARDIS alone has enough complex technology to take up an entire chapter or two by itself, but I'll explain the basics.

*Forcefield - TARDISes have a forcefield similar to the one around Gallifrey.

*Stealth - TARDISes can use their Chameleon Circuit to blend in with their surrounds. This combines with a perception filter to make them less noticeable. They can also become completely invisible.

*Time Travel - As stated, TARDISes have the ability to move through time itself.

*Weapons - War TARDISes are armed with several means of attack, including time torpedoes, which freeze their target in time.

*Chameleon Arch - This device allows a Time Lord to rewrite their DNA to that of any species, so long as they have a genetic template. They can also store their memories in a fob watch for a perfect disguise.

Time Lords also possess a means of cheating death, by way of regeneration. Their body changes, but also heals itself of all injuries. The energy released by this process is strong enough to knock a man unconscious. Furthermore, until the remaining energy is used up, the Time Lord becomes nearly invincible, even able to regrow severed appendages. Time Lords appear to have some psychic abilities, including hypnosis and post-hypnotic-suggestion. Finally, Time Lords possess sonic technology, which has numerous uses including unlocking doors and hacking machinery.

Krypton: Where as Time Lords' main strength is within their technology, Kryptonians can rely on pure brute force as an advantage. With their planet having such strong gravity, heading to a planet with low gravity gives Kryptonians blinding speeds, unfathomable physical strength, and the ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound. They use this to their advantage to overwhelm much weaker opponents and kill with ease. Kryptonian armor is made from a special mineral native to Krypton that is immune to bullets, and able to withstand lasers and explosions. Kryptonian warriors are trained their entire lives to hone their senses and are incredibly skilled in melee combat. In the radiation of a yellow star, Kryptonians gain nearly invulnerable skin, flight, and heat vision. In most atmospheric conditions, they also have the ability to see through skin and walls as well as an incredible range of hearing. Very little seems to be able to kill a Kryptonian, with missiles and lasers having little to no effect. Kryptonians can produce new Kryptonians by cloning, using a genetic template to make children. They also possess a technology similar to the dematerialization circuit of a TARDIS, known as a Phantom Drive, which allows their ships to pass through "Phantom Space" to reach a destination. It is also an effective prison. The final trump card of the Kryptonians is the World Engine, a massive terraforming device which produces a gravity field and atmospheric conditions imitating that of Krypton. They are capable of producing tentacles to defend themselves, and can move independently of a main ship. Kryptonian lasers are capable of destroying most aircrafts in a single shot.

CONS:

Gallifrey: Time Lord regeneration is not infinite. A Time Lord can regenerate a maximum of 12 times, and if they are fatally injured before completely regenerating, they die. Time Lords are not particularly sturdy and can be killed all the same ways as a human could.

Krypton: In the conditions of their own planet, Kryptonians lose their enhanced abilities. However, even if the proper conditions to gain them, they do not adjust instantly. Most Kryptonians require a breathing device to survive outside of the atmospheric conditions of Krypton.


End file.
